1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) absorber and a display device including the EMI absorber, and more particularly, to an EMI absorber including an EMI absorption part and an EMI transmission part, a display device including the EMI absorber, and an electronic device including the EMI absorber.
2. Discussion of Related Art
EMI absorbers or conductive sheets are used to enhance ground contacts and transmit noise to an electrical ground to reduce noise.
However, in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, since a data-side printed circuit board (PCB) for driving an LCD panel is thin or the number of layers of the data-side PCB is reduced, the ground region of the data-side PCB is limited. Therefore, in the LCD devices with the limited ground region, noise is not reduced to a desired level by attaching an EMI absorber to an electric ground.
In a conventional art, EMI absorbers provide electric contacts between ground portions of spaced targets. Conductive sheets provide electric contacts for ground portions of targets which are narrowly spaced or have no space therebetween.
Therefore, the conventional EMI absorbers are not suitable for providing electric contacts between ground portions of broadly spaced targets. When both the EMI absorber and the conductive sheet are used, the EMI absorber and the conductive sheet are individually attached in the LCD devices. This increases manufacturing processes and costs.